Do I Dare Disturb the Universe?
by prayingforanswers
Summary: Dave Karofsky was a man on track  to lead a happy life, but after a bad marriage he is left to salvage the pieces that are left. Can he be fixed? And is there anyone out there willing to help such a broken man?
1. Chapter 1

_Hello! I'm S.C., the author of this fic._

_This year for NaNoWriMo I decided to write a Dave Karofsky-centric fanfic. This is my baby, and I will be updating this a lot over the month of November. Hopefully I can cross the 50,000 word goal before November 30th (which is the goal of NaNoWriMo)_.

_Read, and enjoy! Thank you for reading and supporting me._

* * *

><p>A set of hazel eye sat transfixed on the duplicates staring right back at them. They studied the twin on the other side of the glass. The same mole on the same chubby cheeks, the same brunette buzz cut, the same pursed lips that were almost cemented into a scowl these days. Nothing much had changed over the last ten years physically, with the exception of the ever darkening bags under his eyes, but everything else about the man in the mirror had drastically changed. The red varsity jacket had been replaced by a suit jacket and tie, the Nike's replaced with leather dress shoes, and the confidently secretive boy was now replaced with just a man filled with lies and insecurities. Everything about him was a lie created to keep those around him happy.<p>

He snapped silver cufflinks into place and rubbed his eyes a few times before deciding that it was defiantly time for some coffee. The leather shoes squeaked with a melancholy tone as he walked down the steps and into the stark white kitchen. "_Let me get my coffee and get out of this hell hole before I wake up the she beast."_ He thought angrily, fumbling with the coffee pot. It crashed to the floor with a metallic bang and he winced slightly for he knew what would be coming next. The footsteps could be heard through the house as a creature lurked and trudged its way down to the kitchen. "_Shit. Fuck. Shit. Fuck."_ He screamed in his brain as he watched the figure slink towards him.

"David." She greeted sternly, with no ounce of love or affection as she swatted him aside and took over his task of making coffee. The man looked down at the short blonde woman with hate filled eyes and grabbed the pot out of her hands, continuing his job. They exchanged the same "Fuck you." look before she stormed off to the island to take a seat, pretending to read the paper so he could sneer at him some more. Her favorite past time was to sit and ridicule every last detail about the man. From every hair on his head to every last move he made, all of them became something to easily pick on for her. He could sense the silent judgment and his attention snapped back to her.

"Catherine, can you go be fucking miserable somewhere else?" Dave spat at her, putting the pot on the stove and rummaging through the empty refrigerator for something that was passible for a breakfast. He could hear her quiet laughter from the other side of the kitchen. She concealed her thin pink lips behind the sleeve of her robe, her green eyes conjuring evil thoughts. Her fingers glossed over a few of the pages of the newspaper before she folded the it and looked up at him. Trouble was eminent.

"This is too much fun." She smirked, their eyes meeting once more. Both of them had the same emotions for the other; complete and utter hatred in every aspect of the word. Dave's face turned a shade of red as his gaze intensified and he slammed the refrigerator door shut. It banged shut causing the sound to echo through the quiet bi-level house and causing Catherine to jump slightly. Secretly, she feared the day he would raise a hand to her and beat her due to his overwhelming strength, but that day would never come. Fights were hourly, like they were planned, but nothing ever get physical. Still, her hands shook slightly at the slim possibility, so she stuck them in the pockets of her blue robe to hide it. He could sense her fear, he smelt it like a shark could smell blood in the water, so he capitalized on it. The soft flesh of his fist slammed on the counter top in anger. Of course he hated reverting to his old bully tactics, but in this dog eat dog style of fighting there was no way out.

"You are fucking sick. I feel sorry for you." The former football star growled storming passed the woman and walking to the coat closet to get his things to leave. Like a dog chasing after a cat, Catherine followed him, making little remarks with curse words scattered in to add more pain. The funny thing was that this all rolled off of Dave; the words not even getting processed by his brain. At this point she was like an annoying fly and her hurtful words were nothing more than a buzz. He was so used to it that it had become oddly comforting in a sick and twisted kind of way. After a good two years of nonstop fighting, it became the norm and everything hurtful became so familiar that his heart was gone beyond repair.

"Remind me why I married you again?" Catherine hisses, yanking at his arm to recapture his attention. He snapped out of his fog, the question ringing in his ears. Dave's mind wandered back to that faithful day at the altar. He knew once the words "I do." left his lips, he would be trapped forever, but he went through it anyway. Every day after that he woke up wondering why he didn't just walk away. It would have made his life so much easier and pleasurable.

"Remind me why the hell you won't sign the divorce papers?" he retorted back at her. Catherine became enraged and the veins in her neck began to pop out. She was ready to blow and Dave sprinted to the door, slamming it loudly behind him. All he knew was that he had to leave before she opened her mouth. Once she started yelling it was very hard for her to stop. The house shook loudly from the hard impact. A small toddler with dirty blond curls waddled into the hallway, crying with a shrill scream. Catherine huffed and walked up the steps to meet her crying daughter in the hallway.

"Good job waking her up! Father of the year!" She screamed at Dave who by this time was already started driving to work. The small office he worked in was the one place he was at peace; the one place he was truly happy. It was a paradise away from home, but today he would have to disrupt that norm to sort out some business.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello! I'm S.C., the author of this fic._

_This year for NaNoWriMo I decided to write a Dave Karofsky-centric fanfic. This is my baby, and I will be updating this a lot over the month of November. Hopefully I can cross the 50,000 word goal before November 30th (which is the goal of NaNoWriMo)_.

_Read, and enjoy! Thank you for reading and supporting me._

* * *

><p><strong><em>*Seven years ago*<em>**

Dave slid back into the oversized armchair that sat awkwardly in the middle of the tiny apartment. All of the furniture looked like it was picked up at some garage sale, but despite the lack of consistency it felt like home. The phone lay on the coffee table next to two crumpled pieces of paper. He picked up on of the papers and then the other, reviewing the smudged ten digit numbers in his head. There was a pounding in his head, but he wasn't too sure if it was from all the partying the night before or from the mini mental break down. His roommate walked in with his girlfriend and they stared at the boy with amusement.

"So Davey, what's on your mind now?" Lacey smiled, sitting across to Dave on an old leather couch that looked like it had survived a nuclear war. Calvin rolled his eyes and walked over the refrigerator not too far away, completely ignoring Dave and how distraught he was. Dave waved the two slips of paper in the air and she automatically understood what the dilemma was about. It was something the trio faced quite often with Dave. Lacey went to sit on the arm of Dave's chair hugging him tightly. "Babe, I think Dave's problem is different this time. He looks worse than usual." Calvin looked up from the refrigerator with an less than apathetic face on.

"Lace, I have to deal with this guy every day. This is how he gets when it comes to every decision in life. Pizza or Chinese? Harry Potter or Lord Of The Rings? A grey t-shirt or that other grey t-shirt? Rainbow sprinkles or-" Calvin's yammering was stopped when Dave flung a magazine at him. Lacey giggled along with Dave's chuckling as they watched him dramatically fall the floor with a solid thud. "You could have killed me!" he whined, throwing the magazine back at Dave and brought the beers into the living room for them.

"Oh shut your fat mouth you drama queen." Dave teased, taking the beer from him and taking a swig. "You were both with me at that party last night and you saw those two people I danced with. That really hot guy Max gave me his number but so did that Catherine chick. I don't know who to pick. They are both kinda equal…." He trailed off, taking a long gulp of his beer. It was times like this that Dave hated most. He was bi, not gay like he previously believed. It came after a long night at college with "experimenting with his sexuality" that he discovered this new side to him. Picking a person to date was extremely hard for him; the choice between male and female was an endless battle.

"Well, from your guide to guys, I mean Max is really really really hot. I mean his blond curly hair and his sparking blue eyes. Plus he has that doll like thing you seem to go after." Lacey smiled, both of them daydreaming over the stunning man. After a few seconds of this Calvin started to get annoyed and cleared his throat to get their attention. "But um… You are so much hotter baby." She said with a slight shade of pink on her cheeks, with it being made even more intense when he placed a cool kiss on her cheek.

"And that girl Catherine wasn't too bad looking. She's kinda blah. She is a pastor's daughter after all, but I guess there could kinda be some hot rebel thing kinda going on there … maybe. I don't know. But I mean like, you can take her home to mom and make her proud. I don't know. All I know I like beer and boobs." He uttered between loud gulps of his beer. Lacey and Dave looked at each other and then back at Calvin who just shrugged and drank the bottle like it was a sippie cup. "Okay so I am not the best person to ask. Lace just take over here and then Dave can make us some sammiches, I mean, he is the woman here." His arms flew over his head to shield him from the magazines whizzing at his head. When there was a cease fire ended Dave walked over and picked Calvin up.

"Now, women like you belong in the kitchen." He laughed, carrying the squirming boy over his shoulders and placing him on top of the refrigerator, and laughing even harder when he couldn't get down. "Serves you right for calling me a woman."

"Not funny Dave get me the fuck down." Calvin whined, shifting towards the edge before he finally got off. Lacey pulled Dave onto the couch, petting his back soothingly.

"Honestly Davey, Max is eye candy. Some yummy yummy eye candy, but that's it. He's blond for a reason. Maybe you should see where things go with this girl. So," Lacey reached out for Max's number and ripped it to shreds, "Go call that nice girl. Ask her on a date at a fancy place and get her flowers. Meet her dad, Pastor Harvey and-" Just then Calvin ran in with more beers and Doritos.

"Davey chose boobs! Party time! Cheers to boobs!" he laughed, handing everyone another beer and toasting them. Then was a time for unneeded celebration but the hardest part was yet to come.


End file.
